daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
The Corvinus Strain Theory
The Corvinus Strain Theory The Corvinus Strain Theory is a scientific theory to explain the behavior of the virus on the genetic level. Essentially, to give a rational explanation, and fundamental template, to the working of the virus in the Corvinus Strains of Vapyricus, Lucanthropus, and Immortalus, as well as explaining basic factors about the Corvin genetics as well (The Corvin family are the mortal descendants of Alexander Corvinus, the first Immortal of his particular strain). Alexander Corvinus & The Virus ''Known facts about the Corvinus Virus:'' ''Scientific Explanation of the Corvinus Virus:'' The most likely virus to have had the effects on Corvinus as descried is an Influenza virus. Influenza Virus' infect cells and culture within those infected cells. RNA replication takes place here. These processes could be expanded to all bodily cells. If the body was ale to augment the virus within Alexander Corvinus. Most of these cells could simply maintain cell structure and function according to DNA specifications due to the capacity for RNA viruses to share RNA with other RNA based Viruses. RNA cells also exist within human cells alongside DNA and Chromosomes. In turn its own replication speed and form could be used to increase cell regeneration and cell construction for damaged or missing cells. "Viruses can only replicate in living cells. Influenza infection and replication is a multi-step process: firstly the virus has to bind to and enter the cell, then deliver its genome to a site where it can produce new copies of viral proteins and RNA, assemble these components into new viral particles and finally exit the host cell." With slight mutation, this may explain cohabitation between Human and Nonhuman components within a host cell. With the rate of replication, a virus can become a completely endogenous colony within the host immediately. Mutations allowing for genetic sharing and suppression of complete cellular metamorphosis may account for both symbiosis, and the body's ability to survive with complete cellular contact with the virus. These mutations may be as simple as "Gene Silencing", or the "switching off" of a gene by a mechanism other than genetic modification. That is, a gene which would be expressed (turned on) under normal circumstances is switched off by machinery in the cell. This could result from a genetic quirk or reaction within the host during the stages between viral entry into the host cell, and replication. "Post-transcriptional gene silencing is the result of mRNA of a particular gene being destroyed or blocked. The destruction of the mRNA prevents translation to form an active gene product (in most cases, a protein). A common mechanism of post-transcriptional gene silencing is RNAi. Both transcriptional and post-transcriptional gene silencing are used to regulate endogenous genes. Mechanisms of gene silencing also protect the organism's genome from transposons and viruses. Gene silencing thus may be part of an ancient immune system protecting from such infectious DNA elements." The Children of Alexander Corvinus "In biology, the term epigenetics refers to changes in phenotype (appearance) or gene expression caused by mechanisms other than changes in the underlying DNA sequence, hence the name epi- (Greek: over; above) -genetics. These changes may remain through cell divisions for the remainder of the cell's life and may also last for multiple generations. However, there is no change in the underlying DNA sequence of the organism; instead, non-genetic factors cause the organism's genes to behave (or "express themselves") differently." Alexander Corvinus had three biological children of mention. William, Marcus and a third, as yet unnamed child. Each was born as a carrier of his Virus, though each showed different physiological symtoms. Though this may have been caused later in life. ''Vampires:'' Marcus became the first Vampire. According to legend, Marcus was bitten by a Bat. It has been proposed that contact with bat DNA or a Bat Virus may have altered the existing strain in Marcus' body and introduced some marginally lingering qualities hidden in his DNA. Marcus displays some characteristics that distinguish every vampire for the Vampyricus Corvinae Strain: *''Paled skin''; This is believed to be genetic suppression of melanin-producing cells on the skin (Melanocyte Cells of the Lower Epidermis')' . *''Loss of eye colour''; Depigmentation of the Iris, believed to an epigenetic suppression of Melanin producing and epithelium producing cells. This occurs in most, though not all Vampyres of the Corvinus Strain (For example, Andreas Tanis, and Amelia both have green eyes). *''Dietary Limitations''; Believed to be one of two genetic variations caused by the Bat. This is the need to drink human blood. It is believed that DNA shared between a Vampire bat (Thus the name Vampire) and the Virus within Marcus caused the Virus to mutate within Marcus and rewrite some his DNA as it incorporated new genetic information into its, and his, system. *''Teeth''; The second genetic variation believed to be caused by the bat is Vampire Teeth, often referred to as Fangs, where the incisors are exceptionally sharp and long, and also sit deeper into the jaw to compensate. These teeth can be "lengthened" (Protracted or retracted) at will. *''Sunlight Aversion''; In this instance where sunlight is detrimental to Vampires, the Influenza Virus is expected to be the key explanation. Influenza cells can be inactivated in sunlight. It's believed that every organic cell of a vampire is infected with a viral cell. With RNA/DNA interaction, it is believed that sunlight inactivated, and then damages the RNA Virus components of the cells, leading to sudden rapid and widespread separation of cells from one another and the body as the viral bodies are burned off. This is what causes the 'burning' effect, and the reason vampires opt to avoid sunlight where possile. *''Rapid Regeration''; Is covered below under "The Corvinus Strain & Regeneration properties). ''Lycans:'' William became the first Lycan. According to legend, William was bitten by Wolf. ''Mortals:'' The mortal child of Corvinus presumably grew old and died. However, bore children before he died. Many generations, 1500 years later, Michael Corvin is his direct descendant, a man who bears genetic markers that distinguish him from the rest of mankind. Cohabitation & Mutual Destruction: The Effects of the Corvinus Strain on Reproduction & Children Conception & Gestation: Childbirth & Children: The Corvinus Strain & Regenerative Properties Healing: